prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 Re:Back *Thanks man! Sucks my laptop had been having issues but I'm glad I got everything sorted out. Trust me I got a lot to do but I plan on getting back on track by the end of the week. And yes you'll definitely be seeing some good ass edits from me! BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:18, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Seriously? Haha what's happened since I've been gone? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:27, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :*I'm a little busy with school after missing a few days from being sick, so I've been trying to play catch up with all the work, so I didn't have time to edit much besides a bit. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:42, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Help with an Archive for my Talk Page? *Hey! Could you please help me with my talk page? I'd like to create an archive for my current one, if that's ok. Vaughanmoore (talk) 02:17, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :*Thank you! You're a great help. :) Vaughanmoore (talk) 11:20, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Merch *Sure thing, let me get through all of the pages you made earlier and I'll get on that. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey for the WrestleMania 30 Randy Orton vs. Batista Event T-Shirt should it also go on Daniel Bryan's merch page, or maybe even Triple H's? I just noticed both of their logos are on the back, so what should I do? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey, quick question. Should all this new John Cena training merch go on his page or what? I'm think going on his page but I just want to see what you think first. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :*Okay look, I know this is petty but can I just make the merch pages for now on please? I almost always have to fix up your pages and it's very annoying, not to mention that it just delays my current progress of uploading stuff. I realize that you want all the merch pages made now, but I rather quality over quantity. You still got plenty of time to get to 50,000 pages before this year is over, and the merch is just a small part. Once I get done uploading all this stuff I can make more. Just please hold off on making pages please? It's going to take longer if I have to make those small fixes to the page. I'm sorry if I come off in a bad way, I don't mean it, I just would like to add merch without worrying if I have to fix pages first. This isn't only you, and believe me I realize this place would be shit without you here, just let me work on the merch please, okay? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :*Why do you keep making merch pages with a random comment about it? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:07, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey, so I was thinking about making a merch tab on the WWE Diva page since it'd be a better place to link Diva's merch on the pages, but it seems odd that a page just talking about the term of it would have merch, what do you think? I'm leaning to adding it, but I just wanted your opinion on it first. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *Even if they do have a link on the promotion's shop page? I'll remove them if they don't have one but I'm not sure if you are also talking about the ones that do have links. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Oh okay, thanks for clearing that up. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: DDT Extreme Division Championship/Champion gallery *Most, but not all. Some of the earlier champions I'll either have to use screen captures for or just random non-champion belt pictures. Nudeviking (talk) 01:29, November 18, 2014 (UTC) DVD images *Where do you get the DVD Gallery Images from? WWEFanatic91 (talk) 16:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Tables, Ladders, Chairs Slider *Heya! I've found a great slider image for when you need to promote TLC in the slider. :*And yes, it's featured on WWE.com (So it's official.) Use it in a few weeks, if you like! Vaughanmoore (talk) 17:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Cats *No, but I didn't know I needed permission. I saw that you did remove them from a few pages and saw another user do it too, so I figured I'd help out. Plus I saw him say something about not adding them to the user that has been adding them. I'll revert all my edits if you want so you don't have to, all apologies. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:40, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :*Alright. Next time I'll ask before I do something like that, just to make sure, okay? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:44, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey Kane also has one but I couldn't remove it since his page is locked. Could you please remove it? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Welcome *Hey....... no problem I will continue actually Lady Boricua is on WWC whit Angel Fashion Perez (manager) I will soon WWC make a good angle whit she....she is greatest wrestler too. Sr.Cruz (talk) 04:24, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup *I've noticed you've deleted a lot of categories today. Just wondering if this is some kind of cleanup detail you're on. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:59, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) :*Ok. Just wondering. I did some time ago abandon some old categories and renamed them, making them shorter or at least correcting the format. The details of the deletions had me curious was all. I had hoped the old ones would be deleted sometime. Looks like today's that day. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:05, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) :*I'll be sure to do that. :) (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:11, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) Page problem Hi Dean, wanted to let you know that as I was adding matches to several wrestler event pages from NXT Takeover: R Evolution, I came to the page Ryan O'Reilly and clicked on the tab to his event history page. As I went to the page, it says Conor O'Brian/Event history at the top instead of Ryan O'Reilly/Event history. Just wanted to let you know about that and see if you could fix it for me or I can fix it for you if you want. But while fixing the pages or the redirect, wanted to know if we should change the page names to Konnor instead of his old ringname along with Rick Victor's pages to Viktor. Let me know what the plan is if you want and I'll help as much as I can. I'll respond to your message as soon as I can. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks for the fix! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 06:02, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Miz logos Hey, can you please make The Miz a logos page? Just wanted to help put his upside down WWE logo old and new on the category and help you out. MasonWikia (talk) 22:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) WWE Immortals *Hey, not such a big deal just a question. :*I've got no photos/images available for WWE Immortals yet. Is that okay or should I make one? MasonWikia (talk) 20:09, December 13, 2014 (UTC) UWE Talent *Hey Dean, just an FYI, Bookoo Buckz is actually the name used for Miss Brianna. It's part of her current gimmick. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:27, December 14, 2014 (UTC)) Stable match history Hi Dean, quick question. What should I do when a team/stable goes through a few changes in members over the years such as The Ascension has with several members from start, to Kenneth Cameron & Conor O'Brian, and then to Konnor & Viktor? Would like to know what to do when adding their past event matches or other team/stable's event history. I could try add a few headings on the Ascension's event history page to show how they went through different members over the years if you want and check back with you to see if you like it or not. Just been wondering about this ever since adding their event matches and wonder what should I do if I encounter this same problem when I start adding matches to another team/stable event history page. Sorry for typing so much about this and Thanks! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 08:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Warrior Merch Hey, Dean. I've just tried to help you with Ultimate Warrior Merchandise (to be specific, I wanted to add Warrior's ugly Christmas Sweater) however it kind of revoked access with big green lines through with a no symbol. Why is this? Please help? Thanks! MasonWikia (talk) 12:13, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Drop me a message at MasonWikia. UFC Just to be clear, not saying UFC is pro wrestling, just that since some pro wrestlers bean in UFC, and some pro wrestlers went on to do UFC, and since there has been cross-referencing (UFC mentioning WWE or TNA, those promotions mentioning UFC careers) it seems like a relevant organization to collect notes on as being related to pro wrestling. Not sure how to categorize that. Although it is a -promotion-, the category sort of implies pro-wrestling promotions so there might be something else better to call it. Perhaps something like a related TV program, like how there is a Hogan Knows Best page, or how we have articles on radio programs which discuss wrestling. --talk2ty 12:59, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry if I'm annoying you, but I've just found out that WWE are billing Sting as The Vigilante. Source: http://www.wrestlinginc.com/wi/news/2014/1215/587724/more-praise-for-wwe-tlc-match/ Shall I add this to his ring names? MasonWikia (talk) 17:41, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Mason. Aaron26968 (talk) 13:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) AhmadISIS vandalized the WWE 2k15 page using profanity. He needs to be banned for scam. SCW *Just a quick observation. I noticed the SCW event template has a spelling error. I don't yet know how to work on event templates, so I left it for more experienced hands to correct. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC)) *Hello again. Just one last observation. SCW Spring Breakout 2014 was mistakenly placed under the 2013 section of the SCW event template. Already went ahead and made SCW Spring Breakout 2013. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC)) RE: NXT House Show's Alright, will start working on adding those plus the WWE House Show ones too on some pages. Will eventually move on to work on other event pages than the ones I usually add on. Thanks! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 07:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Wrestlemania 32 logo Hey I was going to upload it to the page but you locked it. I'm going to upload it anyway though, could you add it to the page when you have the chance? It's a bit small but it's better than nothing right now. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) NXT HS logo Hi, I added the recent NXT House Show for January 23. I also uploaded a new logo/picture to use for the house show page. Check out the NXT House Show (Jan 23, 15') page and see if you like it or not. If so then I can update the previous picture that you used so they all can be updated to the new picture I uploaded. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:53, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RR Kick-Off Match Hi Dean, the Royal Rumble 2015 page was locked and wanted to let you know that the kick-off match has changed to a tag match between Big E & Kofi Kingston vs. Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Adam Rose). Due to Xavier Woods having a anke injury. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 23:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Requested Edit I'd like an edit to be made to the January 26th edition of RAW and the January 29th edition of SmackDown! The edit I wish to be made is to make it clear no SmackDown! will air on this date as RAW is replacing and to change the date of the 26 January RAW to the 29th of January. My source for this change is the WWE App. As you can see below. Please change the dates. Thanks! TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 00:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hey, nice to meet a fellow wrestling fan! I've checked out your profile and are willing to work on events! Let me know if you need anything else. Zmario 22:02, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Delete image Hi, someone uploaded thisimage and posted it on the Hell in a Cell (ppv) page. Just wanted to let you know so you can fix/delete it, I would myself but got to go to my class now. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 16:22, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Tag Team Titles Hi! I'm just letting you know that The Miz & Damien Mizdow are still listed as the current WWE Tag Team Champs on the roster TEMPLATE (not list of superstars), when The Usos recently won the tag team gold. (Incase you didn't know.) As Damien Sandow once said, 'You're welcome'. Here is what I'm talking about: World Wrestling Entertainment Roster Vaughanmoore (talk) 13:42, February 5, 2015 (UTC) NXT Takeover IV I saved them directly from WWE.com with the names they had. I didn't name anything.Canzman (talk) 16:31, February 5, 2015 (UTC) apologies for the pic renaming. i tried my best to do it when i initially got the messages. some time passed between me posting on here, I have THOUSANDS of unnamed photos on my hdd and it slipped my mind. I'll try to do better moving forward. categories on images??? i was renaming them before i uploaded them. (accidentally let one slip) but i legitmately don't know anything about having to add categories on images. i cant say i'm sure what you mean but i'll look into it. maybe i shouldve looked into some rules before getting involved as heavily as i have. WWE RAW House Shows Hi Dean! Could you please help me out with the WWE RAW House Show pages? I found the results on Cagematch.net and have already created a page for the one in Birmingham from 2010 but was wondering if you could help me with it. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 12:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC) *Hi! Again. I've just uploaded a Fastlane image and I think it's the right size for the slider photo. What do you think? *Vaughanmoore (talk) 21:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro! Just a quick question, if a wrestler appears as a "manager" (such as Jey Uso for Jimmy Uso or vice versa), would I be allowed to put it on their event history? Zmario 00:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) True Giants Page Hey Dean! I'm sorry to annoy you (again). But I'm trying to edit a page for WWE's latest DVD, True Giants and the infobox won't save my edits when I click OK. Could you help with this please? Thanks, Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:33, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Fast Lane photos Can you please add these asap if you have them still on your PC? Otherwise, I"m going to have to track them down and do them myself. But, thought it'd be easier to ask you to finish that page. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:29, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Destruction of the Shield.jpg Hi Dean, would you happen to know where I could find the complete image of Destruction of the Shield.jpg in the same full resolution‎ as posted on this site? Because, while the one already posted is cropped from the sides (making its orientation portrait) for the DVD cover, earlier when searching on the net I have seen an image of this same jpg (but in low resolution) which shows more of this image from the sides, than seen in the actual DVD cover (making its orientation landscape). Any help would be much appreciated. Shawnsabastian (talk) 10:01, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello May I ask you to correct a few things in this template? * Kalisto is now officialy part of WWE main roster - same thing with Neville; * Murphy, The Brian Kendrick and Rhyno should appear in NXT roster section; * Solomon Crowe should be moved to NXT roster section; * Drake Wuertz should appear in Referees section; * Alex Riley is no longer commentator - he should be moved either to WWE main roster or NXT roster section; * The Usos are no longer Tag Team Champions - Tyson Kidd and Cesaro are. VonTarkin (talk) 03:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Important editing tips Hi :) I have read your message on my talk page and was wondering why you sent it. Am I OK with this wiki and you and Wagnike? I'm pretty sure that I am following the editing rules/tips. Just wondering. Thanks. :) Vaughanmoore (talk) 10:37, April 5, 2015 (UTC) *Hello again Dean. I have this morning read the Editing Tips rule page. I like to believe I have complied with the specifics. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC)) Categorising images Hi Dean. The reason I haven't been putting images in categories is because I do not know how to do it. Thanks, Vaughanmoore (talk) 19:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro! Thanks for the link, bud! I know I browsed through the page before I started editing the wiki, but this time I took an in-depth look at it. Seems very reasonable (I've been on a LOT of wikis, and some have so many requirements it's not even fun to edit!) Zmario 21:26, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Extreme Rules Page Ideas *Hello, Dean. I was wondering if I could add "Nikki Bella vs. Winner of Divas' Battle Royal" as a match for WWE Extreme Rules 2015's page. I was also thinking of adding WWE Extreme Rules on DVD to add a Amazon link to the DVD there. (http://www.amazon.co.uk/WWE-Extreme-Rules-2015-DVD/dp/B00SFLV87K ) Tell me what you think of these ideas. Yours sincerely and Kind Regards, Mason. MasonWikia (talk) 22:36, April 11, 2015 (UTC) MasonWikia Raw I changed Glen Ruth to Vito in the Tag Match with Iron Mike Sharpe vs High Energy as that who was in the match. (ErikVanDjismie (talk) 02:21, April 12, 2015 (UTC)) WrestleCon No problem. Will do. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC))